last light
by I See you by Drebin 893
Summary: this is an Naruto overpowered story and it's about the return of light. and I have no ownership of the either Destiny or Naruto do not earn a profit from these proceedings


A long time ago before the age of the Elemental Nations. With technology long since lost it was the age of light versus Darkness. The forces of Darkness was the Fallen, the Cabal, the Vex, the Hive and the Taken.

Fallen who were scavengers and work under different banners to show their allegiance. They are also nomadic which means they never really had a base they lived in their ships as what they called home. They are distinguished by their High use of Technology having four arms and four eyes that they can use the scale walls incredibly fast they needed ether to survive which was distributed by there servitor.

The cabal war on military installation design conquer and expand territories continuously most of them or heavy armors and carry lots of Firepower they were known as the space turtle. They were above the average height of a human ,exo or awoken roughly around 8 feet tall.

Vex are race of transtemporal warmachines. Who have been known to use Hive Minds meaning all their minds are linked together.

The Hive are an extragalactic race of aliens encountered among the ruins of humanity's Golden Age. They are one of two races (the other being the Vex) that serve the Darkness directly. In Sol, they have a presence on the Moon, where they have built the Hellmouth and contest the area with Fallen, certain regions on Earth, around Saturn, where the massive Dreadnaught orbits, and on Titan, where they infest the ruined arcologies.

The Taken are an army of Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal that have been twisted and corrupted by the Hive god Oryx.

The Warriors of light meaning Guardians Protectors of the last City. There were three classifications.

Hunters once prowled the wilderness and wastelands, taking big risks for even bigger rewards. You're no outlaw at least, not anymore but making your own luck has always meant bending the rules. Your unique brand of daring and ingenuity is needed now more than ever.

The Hunter is a Guardian class that specializes in agility, stealth, and marksmanship. Hunters are "quick on the trigger and deadly with a blade," so much so that they have earned a fearful reputation and are known as the "Masters of the Frontier."

Hunters were once survivors that roamed the wastelands and wilderness making their own luck. Through manipulation of the Traveler's energies, Hunters learned how to survive in the wild. This heritage has led to their characteristic tendency of bending the rules to suit their particular situation. Being the trailblazers amongst Guardian classes, Hunters serve as invaluable scouts when surveying hostile and dangerous territory combining their trademark daring and ingenuity. Some fear them as being too reckless and dangerous, but their bravery has led to many discoveries dating back to the Golden Age.

Warlocks have long studied the Traveler, mastering some of its arcane energies. Its true purpose still remains a great mystery, but discovering truth has always driven you into the unknown. Now, our enemies are the only thing that stands between you and the lost wonders of our Golden Age.

The Warlock is a Guardian class in Destiny that specializes in combining "magic" powers granted by The Traveler with modern weapons.

In appearance, Warlocks can be distinguished by their rounded helmets and long vestments. As with the other player classes, in addition to head, chest armor, gauntlets, and leg armor, they have a special fifth armor slot that is unique to their class and further helps to distinguish them from their brethren in arms: a bond (armband) worn on the upper-left arm.

The Titan is a Guardian class which specializes in armor. The first Titans built and defended The Wall that protects The City. Their heritage is rooted in strength, sacrifice, and mercilessness.

Titans can be distinguished by their heavy, full-body armor and swept-back helmets. The Titan's unique armor piece is a mark, a piece of cloth worn on the right hip intended to show their allegiance, lineage, or achievements.

After the travelers final sacrifice he fell into a deep sleep the guardians went to combat the darkness and vanished. Before they did they left one ghost and with him they left every piece of pertinent information on the classes, how to build armor and weapons, maintenance and training and explaining each class.

And that is where story truly begins.


End file.
